


Cophine prompts

by Bonnefeta



Series: Prompt fics [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Please leave prompts, don't expect regular updates, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnefeta/pseuds/Bonnefeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU's and prompts from readers and ones I found on tumblr. Updates will be semi regular (hopefully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cophine prompts

AU where Cosima and Delphine are celebrities who start dating, but the media constantly refers to them as ‘gal pals’ until Cosima gets really sick of it and goes to a press event to say ”WE’RE GAY. WE’RE SUPER GAY. WE’RE DATING AND IT’S EXTREMELY GAY.”

 

Cosima yawned and stretched, moving to gently wrap her arms around Delphine’s waist.  
“Morning” Cosima mumbled moving to sit up in the bed and kiss Delphine’s shoulder gently.  
Delphine turned her head to the woman who was hugging her from behind, “Bon Matin ma chéri” she smiled leaning into Cosima’s arms, “We need to get up, we have to be on getting ready for the Conan interview in a few hours”  
Cosima groaned, “Why do we need three hours beforehand to get ready?” she nuzzled into Delphine’s side, “Can’t we just turn up a half hour before and go straight on?”  
Delphine chuckled, “Come on Ma Chéri, we have to get up”  
Cosima sighed, defeated; “Okay, but you’re making crepes for breakfast”

 

Cosima smiled, taking a bite of her nutella crepe, “These are the best babe, I love you so much”  
Delphine laughed sitting beside her digging into her ham and cheese crepe, “Je t'aime Cosima, but it might be nice if you where able to acknowledge your love without me providing you terribly unhealthy food”  
Cosima gave her a look of mock shock, “Are you slandering the good name of crepes? Don’t you get your citizenship revoked for slandering French cuisine or something?”  
Delphine smiled playfully nocking Cosima’s leg, “It’s not the crepe that’s the problem Ma Chéri, it’s that nutella you slather all over it, a breakfast crepe should contain eggs or ham or cheese maybe some spinach, it should have substance” She chuckled, “You’re going to give yourself diabetes”  
Cosima scoffed, “Delphine I’m a superhero, I will not be taken down by something a puny as diabetes” she said flexing her biceps.  
Delphine rolled her eyes, “I knew it was a bad idea letting you try out for X-Men”  
Cosima smiled sweetly, “A bad idea? Del, we’re even more famous now, the public loves us and the movie was great, you’re scoring top of all those ‘most attractive celebrity awards, the movie’s only just opened and it’s already a hit” she gently took Delphine’s hand, “Auditioning for X-Men is the best idea you’ve ever had, thanks for convincing me I was good enough”  
Delphine blushed and gently pressed her forehead to Cosima’s.  
Suddenly the TV interrupted them, “Stars of the new X-Men movie, Cosima Niehaus and Delphine Cormier, spotted taking a walk in Cosima’s home town of San Francisco, they where seen touring local haunts, Cosima seeming keen to show her French gal pal around San Fran. The best friends have starred in many things together but most recently X-Men: Awakening, the best friends currently live together in LA but there are rumors that Delphine is planning to move out to live with costar Shawn Ashmore, the rumors the two have been dating have been circulating for…”  
“Ugh!” Cosima growled, turning the TV off, “I can’t believe they think you and Shawn are dating!”  
Delphine knew how worked up Cosima got by the media’s ignorance of their relationship, “I know, I know” she said gently rubbing Cosima’s back.  
“And that whole ‘gal pals’ thing is ridiculous, a romantic afternoon showing you around my home town, holding hand and being affectionate and they get ‘gal pals’ out of it!” Cosima huffed angrily before leaning back into Delphine’s arms.  
Delphine wrapped her arms affectionately around Cosima, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “I know ma chéri, I think it just makes them feel better, I’ve never publicly come out as bi so they just pretend you’re sexuality isn’t relevant”  
Cosima grumbled angrily under her breath, “Fuggin…media…fuggin assholes…fuggin Shawn”  
Delphine playfully smacked Cosima’s shoulder, “Don’t act like you’re angry at Shawn, it’s not his fault and you guys get on like a house on fire” Delphine chuckled, “Remember before Ellen came out and everyone thought she and Sawn where dating?”  
Cosima gawfed, “I can’t believe that actually happened”  
They chuckled for a moment before turning the TV back on, “Orange is the New Black confirmed for a forth season”  
Cosima threw a fist in the air, “Yes! More oitnb! More Laura Prepton on my screen”  
Delphine rolled her eyes, “I shudder to think what would happen if you met Laura Prepton in the flesh”  
Cosima smiled, “We both know what would happen, I would enchant her with my incredible looks and skill and we’d run off into the sunset together”  
Delphine smiled, snuggling into Cosima’s shoulder, “I would be very unhappy if you ran away with Miss Prepton” she said  
Cosima grinned and leaned back into Delphine’s embrace, “I’d never”  
Delphine smiled, “Oh I know, if you did meet her you’d turn into a puddle of awkward on the floor before you could even speak to her”  
Cosima huffed, “Hey, criticize my skills with the ladies all you want, but remember it worked on you”  
Delphine pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of Cosima’s neck, “You certainly did” She said, “Now come on, time to head off to get ready for Conan”

 

After a few hours of hair and makeup Cosima was finally standing just off screen with Delphine waiting for her queue to enter. She hated hair and makeup, makeup wasn’t the worst but it would never not be weird having a bunch of people poking and brushing at her face. She was pretty sure the hair ladies hated her, not just these ones specifically, but all hair ladies. She understood there wasn’t much they could do with her dreads, and they probably pulled the short straw and didn’t get to work on Delphine’s amazing hair, but that didn’t give them the right to be so openly hostile about her hair, Cosima happened to like her dreads very much and they where easy to care for, and they looked pretty good in her opinion.  
Cosima ran her hands over the loose bun her dreads had been put into, Delphine chuckled, “Made some more enemies in the world of hair dressers?”  
Cosima grumbled, “Well we can’t all have perfect hair like you Miss Cormier” she smiled, “I actually heard the talking about how pissed off they where that they didn’t get you” Delphine’s hair was in a bun at the back of her head with some of her hair tucked behind her ear, Cos sighed, “How are you even real?”  
Delphine chuckled, “You are to sweet ma chéri”  
Cosima quickly looked around before pulling Delphine’s hips closer to hers and giving her a quick kiss.  
“And now” Conan’s voice came from on stage, “The starts of X-Men: Awakening, Delphine Cormier and Cosima Niehaus!”  
Delphine and Cosima walked on screen, smiling and waving at the audience and camera before shaking hands with Conan and taking a seat on the couch.  
“It’s such a pleasure to have you here guys” Conan said, a genuine smile on his face, “I’m a huge fan of your stuff, and this new movie was great”  
Delphine smiled sweetly, “Aw, thank you so much”  
Conan nodded, “So you’re a somewhat unusual actor Delphine” she nodded, “You’ve come over from France after becoming a star over there and then coming over here and taking our film industry by storm” the crowd cheered and Delphine chuckled.  
“Well,” Delphine said, “You have this wonderful woman to thank for that” she said looking to Cosima. Cosima did her best to hide her blush.  
“Yes” Conan said, “You two knew each other before Delphine came to the states and you’ve lived together ever since right?”  
Cosima nodded, “Yeah, I’d seen her in L'étudiant and she’d seen me in Warm Saturday Night’s, so when I ended up contacting her we struck up a friendship, so when she said she was planning to come to the US I offered her my spare room and the rest is history”  
“It’s somewhat unusual isn’t it?” Conan asked leaning back slightly in his chair, “For big celebrities to stay roommates even after their careers have taken off”  
Delphine nodded, “We’re just so close and we work together so well it seemed pointless to look for our own places just to continue spending a bunch of time together”  
“Makes sense” he said good naturedly, “But naturally as we’ve discussed living situations I’m obliged to ask, are the rumors true? Are you planning on moving out and living with the lovely Shawn Ashmore?”  
“Oh no” Delphine chuckled, embarrassed.  
Cosima’s eyes clouded over, Delphine was her girlfriend, why couldn’t people get that? Shawn was great but that didn’t give them license to just sweep her and Delphine’s obvious affection under the rug.  
Conan chuckled, “I’ve never put much stock in star dating rumors, especially when it comes to Shawn, I remember the last person everyone swore he was dating was Ellen Page,” he laughed, “But Delphine, a woman as beautiful as you… is there anyone in the picture?”  
Delphine blushed and the crowd cooed, “There is someone...”  
Conan smiled, “Well tell us, who’s the lucky guy?”  
Cosima couldn’t take it anymore, “WE’RE GAY. WE’RE SUPER GAY. WE’RE DATING AND IT’S EXTREMELY GAY.”  
There was silence for a few moments before the crowed started to applaud.  
Conan smiled at the two, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…”  
Delphine waved a hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it”  
“If I may, is there any reason why you’ve kept this a secret until now?” Conan asked.  
Cosima scoffed, “A secret? This relationship has been the opposite of secret. We’ve been seen many times out on dates, holding hands, cuddling, being generally affectionate. When the media sees straight celebrities do that they bust a nut, but when they saw us doing it they just called us ‘gal pals’” Cosima stretched her hands upwards, “We didn’t tell anyone on air like this because we assumed it was obvious, and after a while it became to much hassle”  
Conan chuckled, “Well you two make an adorable couple. Could you spare su any gossip about a possible gay X-Men couple?” he smiled, “The characters you play are quite affectionate…”  
The rest of the interview passed without incident, though Cosima hadn’t originally wanted a big shebang reveal about her and Delphine’s relationship, she felt like a weight had been lifted form her shoulders. At least now she wouldn’t have to hear the media talk about what a cute couple her girlfriend and best friend made.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who doesn't watch Conan (this asshole) I've seen some but not much so this is probably completely wrong but hey, suspension of disbelief.  
> I don't know how regularly updated this will be, hopefully future chapters will be better than this but I just needed to upload something for this.  
> Leave me prompts here or on my tumblr (Bonnefeta) and if you're a Rookie Blue fan check out my fix Officer Lunchbox Prompts.  
> Thanks!  
> ps. don't get your hopes up about editing, I just write it down and post with no editing.


End file.
